<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>softly by simplyclockwork</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435772">softly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyclockwork/pseuds/simplyclockwork'>simplyclockwork</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>221B Ficlets [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>221B Ficlet, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:35:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyclockwork/pseuds/simplyclockwork</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On the day of love, Sherlock softens his rough edges.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>221B Ficlets [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Be my Valentine - Johnlock Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>softly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sherlock’s always been shite at gifts, and today is no different. He wonders what John might want, fumbling at ideas and discarding them just as fast. Nothing seems to fit, no matter what Sherlock tries.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A new tie? No, John has more than enough. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Something sweet? John’s never been one for too much sugar, not even in his morning cuppa. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Perhaps an erotic gift? But the bedside table is already overflowing with flavoured lubes, vibrating bliss and pink-purple-bright things of all shapes and sizes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fingers pressed to his bottom lip, Sherlock wonders. How does one spoil the man who spoils him merely by existing? Sherlock is far too self-aware to believe he returns the favour. He’s a cantankerous, brash man, and John is a saint for putting up with him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Maybe, today, Sherlock can try to be more like John. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In the end, as John drags himself up the stairs with exhaustion dripping from every inch of his beleaguered posture, the decision is made. There are the scented waters of a drawn bath, Sherlock’s talented fingers working the tension out of cramped muscles. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There is a kiss. Soft and lingering, shared between familiar lips. There’s a domestic aspect, a softening of hard edges and rough personality. Tangled sheets and adoration top off the night as John breathes gratitude.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You are brilliant.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>